creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hypno's Lullaby
Ora, in primo luogo vorrei iniziare col dire che amo i giochi di Pokemon e ci gioco ancora quando non sono troppo occupato. Sono anche un seguace di Creepypasta, per lo più quando si occupano di giochi. Soprattutto, di Pokemon. Un giorno, mentre tornavo da lavoro, ho iniziato a cercare alcune delle raccapriccianti CreepyPasta sui Pokemon. Un video particolare attirò la mia attenzione, e dato che ero molto curioso, cliccai sul link ed impostai il volume. Il video iniziò un po' lento, per la lunga introduzione. Poi, la canzone iniziò. Chiusi subito la finestra del mio computer e lasciai la stanza terrorizzato. La canzone mi aveva fatto sentire come se qualcuno di non umano e molto vicino mi stesse fissando. La canzone si chiamava "Hypno's Lullaby". Non fu il testo che mi spaventó, ma la canzone in background. La canzone della città dove tutti toglievano il volume quando vi entravano: la città di Lavandonia. Dopo non aver giocato a Pokemon per giorni, incominciai a dimenticare la canzone di Lavandonia - e mi dimenticai persino dell'Hypno's Lullaby. Così, accesi il gioco e ricominciai a giocare. Dopo ore di gioco, decisi di andare a riposarmi e di spegnere il gioco. Quella notte non riuscivo a dormire. Ero sconvolto, non riuscivo a dormire, e pensai che se avessi chiuso gli occhi e contato fino a 100 mi sarei addormentato. Quando, ancora in stato di veglia, fui svegliato dal suono di una canzone. Una canzone dal suono terrificante. Il mio cuore accelerò i battiti. Proveniva dalla stanza dopo la mia. Il computer in camera. In un primo momento, pensai che fosse la mia immaginazione. Così con il cuore in gola entrai nella stanza. Gridai, ma l'eco del mio urlo rimbombò nella stanza silenziosa. Tutti attorno a me erano bambini senza vita e con due buchi vuoti al posto delle orbite, anche se sembravano fissare qualcuno nel mezzo della stanza. Un Hypno con un sorriso squilibrato e occhi grandi. Ha iniziato a cantare, i bambini hanno fatto altrettanto e hanno cominciato a cantare con lui. Si è avvicinato a me e ad ogni passo, la canzone aumentava di volume. Poi, l' Hypno ha cacciato un urlo piuttosto forte, e svegliandomi mi sono ritrovato sul mio letto. Ho sospirato e ho appoggiato la mia mano in basso, ma ho sentito qualcosa di freddo. Ho guardato lì dove avevo appoggiato la mano, e ho visto il mio gioco acceso. Sullo schermo, si vedeva il mio personaggio nella città di Lavandonia. La musica continuava. Pensai che questo era il motivo per cui avevo avuto un incubo, quando improvvisamente, molto vagamente ho sentito "Venite bambini, venite con me ...sicuri e felici, sarete". Testo con traduzione: "Come little children, come with me Safe and happy, you will be Away from you’re homes, now let us run With Hypno, you’ll have so much fun Oh, little children, please don’t cry Hypno wouldn’t hurt a fly Be free, be free, be free, to play Come down in my cave with me to stay Oh little children, please don’t squirm Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm Hypno tells you this is true But sadly, Hypno lied to you Oh little children, you musn’t leave Your families for you will grieve Their minds will unravel at the seams Allowing me to haunt their dreams But surely, all of you must know That it is time for you to go Oh little children, you weren’t clever Now you shall stay with me forever" "'' ''Testo tradotto (Versione con rime): Venite bambini, seguitemi orsù Al sicuro e felici sarete quaggiù Lontani da casa, adesso correte Con Hypno a morte vi divertirete.'' '' ''Oh, bambini, suvvia, non piangete'' ''Hypno non farebbe del male a un insetto'' ''Di giocare liberi, liberi, liberi siete'' ''Scendete nella mia grotta, restate, vi aspetto. '' ''Oh, bambini, suvvia, non vi agitate'' ''Ora, con queste corde, si spera fermi restiate'' ''Hypno di verità vi ha parlato'' ''Ma, sfortunatamente, Hypno ha mentito. '' ''Oh, bambini, non dovete andar via'' ''Del lutto sulle vostre famiglie lascerete la scia'' ''Delle loro menti le cuciture si sfalderanno'' ''E di tormentarli in sogno finalmente mi permetteranno. '' ''Ma di certo, tutti voi credo sappiate'' ''Debba ormai essere ora che a casa ritorniate'' ''Oh, bambini, non avete agito saggiamente,'' ''poiché da ora, sarete miei per sempre.'' ''- Testo Tradotto (Traduzione letterale)'' '''Venite bambini, venite con me ... sicuri e felici, sarete State lontani da casa, ora corriamo Con Hypno, avrete così tanto divertimento Oh, figlioli, vi prego di non piangere Hypno non farebbe male a una mosca Essere liberi, essere liberi, essere liberi, di giocare Scendete nella mia grotta con me per rimanere Oh, figlioli, per favore non contorcetevi Quelle corde, lo so, vi tiene fermi Hypno ti dice che tutto questo è vero Ma purtroppo, Hypno ha mentito Oh, figlioli, non devevate lasciare Le vostre famiglie saranno afflitti per voi Le loro menti si mostrano le cuciture Permettendomi di perseguitare i loro sogni Ma sicuramente, tutti voi dovete sapere Che è tempo per voi di andare Oh, figlioli, non eravate intelligenti Ora si deve stare con me per sempre" Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:PokéPasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Filastrocca Categoria:Sogni e Incubi Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:Maledizioni Categoria:Paranoie Categoria:Presenze